Schatten-Dämon
by Hippony Ramen
Summary: An Attack on Titan story(obviously XD). Cassius Schatten-Dämon was never lucky enough to experience life within the walls, until 845 when the colossal titan made it's first appearance. Entering into the cadets, Cassius was determined to become a scout and fight against the titans, but when the colossal titan reappeared his plans changed as his fellow trainees found out his secrets
1. Inside the walls

**HEY! Flux here... XD I'm starting this new story, kind of an experiment, I don't even know. But if you guys like it please leave a review or PM me anything you want to happen? Criticise me all ye like! XD  
This story is pretty much an adapted rewrite of the original storyline with some side-plots and an OC or two BUT will also contain some absolutely random sh*t and a lot of my fav SnK Ships! (including Annie x Mikasa. Eren x Levi. and a bit of OC x Hanji flirts XD)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Attack on Titan, only OCs yada yada.  
** **ALSO I haven't completely read the manga yet, only watched the anime and read the corresponding chapters. So apologies if my thinking is a bit off!  
** **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!** **  
**

* * *

The year was 845, the day was what some could describe as blissful. The world remained peaceful, as the sun had risen high in the sky, lighting every spot in Shiganshina. Neighbours chatted, merchants and stall runners bragged to sell their goods, children played, the sounds of their laughter echoing through the streets. To them, it was just another sunny day within the walls. To Cassius, it was hell.

The boy was the son of the worst criminal known to man - the only human to be exiled to life outside the walls - the infamous shadow killer, Lee Fischer. German by heritage, the man was a cold-blooded murderer, roaming the streets within the walls at night, dragging away innocent passers-by and brutally beating them, almost to death, only to spare them to pull their organs out while they were fully conscious. The criminal was thrown out and forcefully sentenced to the outskirts of Wall Maria, his only company being his accomplice and pregnant wife - Daniella Schatten-Dämon. The woman gave birth to her child outside the walls, successfully protecting the newborn for four years; her final moments were being captured on the run from titans. The boy's mother was gifted with a peculiar and unknown ability, this enabling Cassius to remain the only known survivor to live outside the walls. He chose to spare himself if he ever emerged within the walls, adopting his mother's maiden name rather than that of a well known murderer. Cassius Schatten-Dämon spent his entire life in terror, running from titans in fear of losing his young life. Though today was the day his luck began...

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through thick, hickory-brown hair as a young boy lay asleep against a tree. The wind teasing his chocolate locks, a quick gasp of air and he awoke, his eyes flashing open. Tears were unknowingly forming in the corners of his eyes. A girl of the same age was looking over him, her black hair flowing with the breeze and her scarf drooping, the red fabric gently stroking the boy's shirt.  
"Mikasa...?" Eren spoke as he sat up from his position.  
"We should get back." She quietly ordered as she stood up from her space next to Eren.

"It's like the dream I was having went on forever..." Eren insisted, bringing his arm up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Mikasa reached for and picked up her collection of firewood, positioning the carrier on her back.

"Eren... Have you been crying?"

* * *

A young Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman stood in awe as an enormous titan towered above the wall of Shiganshina, skin completely missing and terrifying the district's citizens to the core. It's leg took a mighty swing backwards, gathering momentum as it's foot swung back and connected with the gate of the Shiganshina district, demolishing it completely and leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the wall behind. Huge chunks of rock flew all over, landing on and crushing houses beneath them and mangling any people to get in their way. Titans immediately began to flood in through the breach, every person that crowded around instantly sprinted away, fearing for their lives. Eren and Mikasa managed to shake off the shock, removing their hands from shielding their ears, and ran in the direction of their house. The children sprinted for the house, Eren crying out as he rounded the corner only to see his house destroyed, his mother crushed under the house and piece of wall. The two children heaved with all their strength, tears welling up in the sides of their eyes as they attempted to free Eren's mother.

After Mr. Hannes arrived, she convinced him to take the children and flee the scene, reluctantly leaving Carla Jaeger to the mercy of a titan. Little did anyone know, a small boy the age of Eren was cautiously weaving his way in and out of the houses, hiding at all costs from the titans. The boy boarded the ship to flee Shiganshina just as the Armoured Titan charged towards the gate connecting the district to the rest of Wall Maria. The speeding titan exploded through the wall, instantly killing anyone in it's path. The Shiganshina district was only known to Cassius for a few moments but the terror and devastation still brought the young boy to tears, the images in front of him causing his light-tanned skin to raise into goose-bumps.


	2. Backstories

**HOI! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit shorter than I would usually write, I couldn't think of anyway to describe Cassius' life. Eeeeeegh. XD Also I am kinda attempting to post a new chapter in 1-2 weeks of the previous so good luck to me! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's bla bla XD**

* * *

 **5 Years Later:**

"You wanna live in the interior do ya?" A strong and intimidating voice boomed through the air, instantly snapping Cassius back to his senses. His mind had wandered off to the nightmare of his previous life outside the walls. Cassius kept a steady gaze in the direction of a boy by the name of Jean Kirstein, blinking when Shadis headbutted the boy, causing him to collapse on to his knees with pain. Coming back to reality for the second time that day, Cassius blinked the blur of tears out of his eyes as he noticed that the man had skipped over a few cadets and made his way to him.

"Now who the hell are you? You look like you're in another world, momma's boy! What exactly do people call you?"  
Cassius immediately saluted in response - stating his name as loud as he could.

"Cassius Schatten-Dämon, sir!" Everywhere was silent, wind blew through the field as everyone expected him to state his hometown in the same breath.  
"Finish your statement boy! Where the hell are you from!?" All the cadets stood in complete silence, watching and waiting as Shadis looked the boy dead in the eye.

Cassius swallowed his fears and instantly announced, "Sir! I have no hometown! I was the only survivor of my family. Born outside Wall Maria, Sir!" The whole area once again fell silent, gentle winds blew through, hushing all sounds as they passed. The cadets were shocked, to have such a person to survive in their ranks was not only a shock but a miracle. Shadis stood open mouthed with stupor, confused as how to come back from Cassius' statement. For the first time anyone had known him, he felt bad. He felt bad for prying on Cassius' hometown, and for calling him a 'momma's boy'.  
The only action that made anyone move was when a burgundy-haired girl on the other side of the grounds crunched down on a potato.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later** **:**

"Hey kid, I heard you're from Shiganshina. Mind if I sit?" Cassius pushed himself through the crowd of cadets standing around listening to Eren's stories.

"Yeah, I saw the big guy." Everyone gasped, Cassius marvelling at the way he described the titans. "Hey Cass. What about you? How much've you seen of the titans?" Eren's voice rang in Cassius' ears as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He instantly rubbed them away, sniffed and prepared himself to explain his life.

"How much have I seen of them? Well, I lived around them my whole life... M-My parents both got eaten, and I, I..." He coughed the fear from his voice and continued.

"So how exactly are you still alive!?" A voice from the inside of the circle of trainees called out, curiosity getting the better of him. Cassius' eyes widened as he couldn't think of a way to explain himself better than the truth that he swore never to reveal.

A tall boy with freckles and black hair butted in, Cassius thought he recalled his name was Marco. "C'mon guys, stop pushing him." The cadets dispersed after a short while.

Cassius turned his attention to the boy beside him and opened his mouth to speak. "Cool. So how in the hell are we both so sure on joining the scouts? I mean, we've both witnessed how bad the titans are firsthand..." He chuckled lowly to himself as everyone walked away. When Jean butted in was when Cassey's attitude really activated.  
"So you're saying both me and Jaeger are just as 'piss-scared' as you? Dude... My whole life outside the walls and I'm pretty content with killing as many as possible, whether I'm scared or not."  
The bell sounded and Jean apologised to Eren, placing a firm handshake between them. The only acknowledgement he gave Cassius was a dirty look from the corner of his eyes.

Eren swiftly left the room, Mikasa following after him, he hair flowing behind her. Jean's gaze was immediately diverted from Cass to her. His face becoming completely flushed, he stuttered as he attempted to talk to her.  
"Y-You have really beautiful black hair..."  
"Thank you." The girl left, quickly going to catch up with Eren. Jean's blush calmed down as she walked away from him, uncaring in her own way.

"Wow..." Jean was unaware that Cassius was still next to him. He placed his hand on the sandy-haired boy's shoulder. He bent his knees to place his mouth next to Jean's ear. "She _totally_ digs you!" He sarcastically laughed as Jean raced to watch her leave with Eren.  
"Jeez, what a night." Cassius continued to laugh to himself as he walked way, making his way to the boy's bedrooms.

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

 **(Sorry for all the time skips but sh*ts hard to write XD)**

"Alright, It's aptitude test time so listen up!" Shadis yelled as Cassius and the rest of the trainees were lifted off the ground for ODM tests. The second his feet left the ground, his balance was set. Perfect balance, perfect posture, no matter what, he was a natural at it - His skills second only to Mikasa's. He turned his head and looked over his right shoulder, watching in the direction of Eren. The boy was completely upturned. His feet were flying in the air and his face was bright red, the blood probably rushing through it as he swung upside down. Cass watched idly as he began to sway with the breeze. Shadis began yelling at the younger boy; not sure of what to do, Eren just swung back and forth, his arms dangling above him and his hair falling.

Later that night, Eren begged and pleaded for Cassius and a handful of others for assistance on how to effectively make use of the ODM gear. The 5 of them; Eren, Armin, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Cassius walked out in the dark of the night, chatting about random things.

"Dude, for balance just stand upright. Focus your strength and weight to your core, yada yada. Y'know?" Cassius motioned to his stomach as the others continued to explain why they'd signed up to be a cadet.

"Why'd you join Cass?" Eren asked with a curious expression falling over his face.  
"Uh-Umm..." Cassius stuttered as he began to search his mind for a reason. "Well... I, kinda grew used to the titans chasing me about... So I thought why not put my skills to good use? I just... Wanna help humanity..." His voice began to trail off as he was painfully reminded of the all-too vivid memories of his mother being chased down and eaten by the titans. His response cam as no surprise to the others, however, his reasoning being similar to many of the others who'd witnessed the titans firsthand.

All the boys stopped abruptly in their tracks as they'd reached a clearing in the trees. They looked down upon a large lake, glistening like diamonds in the moonlight. The dark night sky was perfectly illuminated by the full moon, the clouds had made sure they were nowhere in the way of the heavenly light beaming down to light up the lands below. A thin but low mist lay itself elegantly across the lake, obscuring their view and making the landscape all the more beautiful.

* * *

 **Alright hunés, this chapter was hopefully a little longer than the first, I might be extending the length of the chapters if I can. ALTHOUGH my life is being RUINED by my English teacher who probably takes pleasure in destroying teens' social lives(or lives in general). Either way I will attempt at best to get my next chapter out and slightly extended. (wink wink bics, {poorly writtenXD} Mikannie scene in the next chapter.)**


	3. Sparring

**Y'orite matez! XD My language skills are getting worse and worse I swear! XD  
AGAIN I apologise for the insane amount of time skips because I seriously can't think of a better way to merge these scenes together... XD I also apologise for the extended break between these two chapters, kinda busy with Art and English folios etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with AoT/SnK except OCs!**

* * *

 **2 Years after joining the cadets:**

Annie Leonhart was flying swift and smoothly through the air with the use of her ODM gear. Her eye was locked on a practice titan, going for the padded chunk on it's neck. Her blades raised and ready, she sped in to get the first slice, her hood flailing in the gusts of wind behind her, fringe pushing itself to the side of her head as she accelerated the closer she got to her target.  
A quick flash of red swiftly darted in and out of her line of vision as Mikasa raced in and stole the first cut. Annie's crystal-blue eyes gazed up in wonder and slight anger as Mikasa turned back and sent a wink in her direction to tease her. Annie's cheeks flushed, her blonde hair flapping around her face as she got her cut and raced to find another in attempt to beat Mikasa, the two girls seemingly in competition.

Cassius' ash-brown hair swayed with the speed that he flew through the forest, mind clear and eyes wide open to keep his awareness on point. Out of the corner of his eye, across on the other side of a titan model, he saw a flash of red, he immediately knew it was Mikasa going for the first slice. He instantly sped up, expelling extra gas to go faster. Determined to beat Mikasa to their goal, he rushed in, came swooping down past the side of the shorter girl, and curved in to slice a chink from the nape of the wooden model. He swung around in show, attempting to impress any audience that might be watching, especially Mikasa. He did his best to replicate the wink that the girl had left Annie with and flew off, laughing aloud and bringing out a bit of anger and a competitive spirit in Mikasa.

"Oh, come on Connie! Your girlfriend beating your ass on ODM!?" Cassius yelled towards the scrawny boy and laughed harder than he thought he could at his own joke.  
"Come on Cass! She's not my girlfriend! Sasha and I are just good buddies!" Connie yelled back as he chased after Cassius, attempting to level their speeds. Connie finally caught up with the taller boy, nudging him with his left arm as he tried to keep up with him. "And don't think I haven't seen the way you treat Mikasa!" Connie retaliated as they both laughed.

"Dude, seriously? I'm more interested in Eren..!" He exploded into laughter as he sped off to the target in front of the two of them, only marginally beating Sasha to it. The three of them shared a moment of laughter before racing each other to the next few targets.

* * *

 **Later**

Cassius'dark hair shifted in the breeze as he waited for his opponent to charge. He, once again, excelled in hand-to-hand combat. His partner, Mikasa, charged to wards him, wooden knife held perfectly in her hands. Cassius shifted to the side and grabbed her by the shoulder, attempting to flip her. Mikasa also shifted to the side, sweeping Cassey's foot from under his weight, bringing him to his knee. As she went to put the dagger by his throat, he ducked under, grabbed her under the arm, bringing his feet around to trip her, and flipped her flat on her back - stealing the dagger and kicking it far behind him.

It was only when he lifted his knee from pinning Mikasa's chest to the ground that he noticed the growing crowd of cadets encircling the two of them. He sheepishly giggled, rubbing the back of his neck as he helped Mikasa to her feet. The two trainees frequently sparred together as they knew they had no need to hold back their strength from their partner, unlike with any other cadet who may be seriously injured by the power behind their attacks.

Annie watched them from afar, making solid eye contact with Mikasa for a moment as the taller girl straightened herself and patted the dirt from her clothes. The dark-haired girl was first to break their eye contact as she attempted to shield her subtle blush by pulling her scarf above her nose. The cadets were cheering and whistling for Cassius as he'd been the first and only of the cadets so far to actually disarm Mikasa.  
She wasn't done yet...

Mikasa charged forward as Cassius had his back turned. Annie's eyes widened as she stood from her spot under the shade, slowly walking closer to get a better view from the circle of cadets. Mikasa's crimson scarf fluttered behind her as she lunged forward, jumping at the last second. The girl's left foot instantly collided with the the side of the boy's head, flipping him around. Before he crashed to the ground, Cassius skillfully spun around and landed, cat-like, flat on his feet.

"Ha! I guess we're still going huh?" Cassius laughed as he stood straight, his hands coming in to guard.  
Mikasa's leg swung around again, this time being caught by Cassius in both hands, he spun her around, flipping Mikasa in the air, landing her flat on her back in the dust for the second time this day. Her face reddened as she looked around the crowds, losing was one thing, but in front of _all_ the cadets? She was embarrassed,, she felt weak, heaving herself of the ground and barging her way out the circle of trainees.  
Annie exhaled in a small chuckle as she turned her back on the fight brushing the golden fringe from her eyes.

Cassius was applauded by everyone for taking down Mikasa and as he walked away, he took one glace back at the girl, feeling slightly sorry for destroying her reputation as top of the class.

* * *

Eren flipped Jean completely around as he began walking away from their argument. "Just a little something I picked up while you were walking around with your thumb up your ass today."  
Cassius' eyes shifted to the door as Shadis peaked his head through the door, intimidating the whole room into silence with his terrifying gaze. The dispute had clearly drawn the man's attention. The two boys settled as Mikasa made her (may we say hilarious?) excuse for the noise. The giggles began to settle and Cassius rose from his seat, positioning himself just around Annie's right shoulder.

"Hey Leonhart! May I sit?" He motioned to the empty seat on the bench next to her. Azure eyes gazed up at him in annoyance.

"Why not?" The tone of her voice slightly chilled the boy to the bone. "You're as entitled to it as anyone."

Cassius shifted himself to sit down, his slicked, ash hair swaying as he moved. He plopped down onto the wooden bench and opened his mouth to speak, drawing the attention of the blonde next to him. "So... What's your deal?" The question came as a shock to Annie, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Y'know. What's your deal? Why'd you sign up? What're your intentions, yada yada..." Cassius almost laughed out loud when he heard what he was saying. His mismatched emerald and electric blue eyes looked intently at the blonde girl, prying to learn more of her personal life.  
"Has any of it got anything to do with a certain _black haired beauty_ you keep eyeing..?" He instantly exploded into laughter as Annie's head swung around, probably fast enough to give a person whiplash, and she glared with almost pure hate towards the boy, blushing all the while.

As if predicting that she was going to deny everything, Cass butted in, only angering her more. "C'mon! Any idiot could notice the way you gawk after the girl" Cassius exaggerated almost every word, flailing his arms to emphasise his points further. "She teases you y'know?"  
The last statement instantly peaked her interest, once again causing the boy to erupt with laughter. She arched an eyebrow, the questioning and curious expression falling over her face like a curtain was, alone, enough to give Cassius the signal to continue speaking.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed the way she swoops in, winking after she steals a kill in ODM training." Cassius just couldn't stop himself chuckling, the laughter being almost annoyingly unstoppable.  
Annie shyly looked over in Mikasa's direction, only to find the girl already looking at her, softly smiling at the blonde. Annie began to feel her face flush as she turned away and pulled her hood over, attempting to shield her face from view. Cassius looked over in the direction of Mikasa and giggle some more as he nudged Annie's arm, making her pull her hood down to pay attention to him.  
"Hey Leonhart. Look who's coming over!" He nudged the blonde some more as he gestured to Mikasa, who had risen from her seat and was now making her way towards the two.

Cassius immediately ducked his head as he pretended to be eating and pretending he wasn't paying any attention to her the girls whatsoever so as to not interrupt the moment. Mikasa towered above Annie, gently brushing a stray hair and tucking it behind her ear.  
"Annie." She started as Annie's face became more red by the second. "Spar with me in the morning?" It was less of a question and more of a command, but Annie responded anyway.  
"Sure." The blonde attempted to play it off coolly and seem nonchalant about the encounter, but her immense blushing was giving her away.

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

"Annie?" Mikasa attempted to wake the sleeping blonde. Annie was showing no signs of waking up just by her voice and so, seconds later, Mikasa had her idea. She immediately punched the girl in the stomach, causing her to fly up with shock. "Wake up Leonhart. You're late." Mikasa's voice was cold as she began to face away from Annie, a slow blush appearing upon her cheeks. "You said you'd spar early with me..." The blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smirked to herself as she watched Mikasa turn her back towards her. Her cheeks were burning red but she didn't care.

Suddenly, Annie swung her legs around, sweeping the taller girl off her feet ans landing her flat of her back. Annie leapt from her bed and pinned the dark haired girl to the ground. She wore her signature smirk, her golden fringe tickling the tip of Mikasa's nose as she down at her. Annie's sudden, unexpected confidence took Mikasa completely by surprise, causing the girl to blush harder at their close proximity. Something took over Annie at that moment, a primal desire lighting within her. She forced herself down on the taller girl, their lips connecting violently. Mikasa reacted immediately, her hands lacing themselves through blonde hair as the two kissed, Mikasa still pinned down by the shoulders. She couldn't help but fight for dominance, a deep moan escaping her mouth as the taller girl brought her legs up and threw Annie towards the door, attempting to lead her to the training grounds, hoping to be alone in the early sunrise.  
Annie caught on, slowly backing away as she winked teasingly at Mikasa, drawing her in to follow. Thankfully, no-one had woken up from the sound of both girls crashing to the ground.

A few seconds later, Mikasa found herself staring at her opponent, the shorter girl's hands raised in defence, eyes begging for a fight. Both girls smirked at each other, blue eyes meeting grey. Mikasa charged forward, lifting her left leg to deliver a round house kick to the blonde's head. Annie swiftly dodged the attack and tackled the taller girl, the two collapsing in a heap to the ground. Annie straddled Mikasa, looking her dead in the eyes. Mikasa was slightly dumbfounded when she heard a rough laugh coming from the girl above her. She arched an eyebrow in question as she proceeded to stare intently into the blonde's eyes.

"You're losing your touch Ackerman." Annie laughed as she pinned Mikasa securely to the ground.

"I may be losing my touch, but definitely not losing my interest in... whatever _this_ is." Mikasa retorted as she threw Annie off her, rolling her to the side and pinning her down, switching the two's positions. She wanted to demonstrate that she was to dominant person, that she always came out on top.  
The girls continued to wrestle for dominance until Annie grew impatient. She was currently pinned down by the black haired girl, struggling against her strength. She stretched her arms upwards, bony fingers wrapping themselves around the back of Mikasa's head and heaving her downwards, once again smashing their lips together, teeth crashing as they kissed. The two couldn't hold themselves in any longer, they had to feel closer to one another; they pulled each other in by the shoulders, breaking their kiss to come up for air, and sat opposite one another, each with light bruises dotted around their faced, both girls panting.

A dark figure stepped out in the shadow of the doorway, he stretched his arms far above his head and let out a long, deep yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes afterwards. The two girls sat frozen in their positions opposite each other, slightly worried as to who the yawning figure was. Mikasa's eyes squinted but she still couldn't quite make out a face for the tall boy. The dark haired girl swung her head around when she heard Annie shout out towards the boy.

"Dammit Cassius! Why do you always have to be near me!?" The blonde leapt to her feet and stormed up to hit the boy.

"Whoa! Jeez, cool it pipsqueak!" Cassius laughed as he dodged her punch and lifted the short girl in a fireman's lift over his left shoulder. "I... Am just coming out for training, I ain't gonna get in the way of whatever the hell you and Mikasa are doing right now, I couldn't care less because I am way too tired." The boys plain grey t-shirt flapped as Annie punched and kicked for him to put her down, but it was no use, Cassey's grip was like a vice. He plopped Annie back down in front of Mikasa and walked away laughing as he waved his hand over his shoulder towards the two girls. Annie scowled over in his direction.

"Did he just call me pipsqueak..?"


End file.
